Unregrettable Mistakes
by SpammyHorror
Summary: Draco, for some reason, is doing lousy in Potions, so Snape chooses Hermione to help Draco. As the year unfurls, so do many events which lead to bad things.. or are they better than they assumed? My first fanfic, don't bite D:
1. The First Mistake

It was the sixth time they had approached platform 9 and ¾, and it was also to be their second last time. As Hermione ran through the solid brick wall and onto this platform, she was glad to see the big gleaming train. The sight had never got old for her. Harry and Ron followed closely behind her, grinning and laughing about something.

Hermione felt somewhat self-conscience, but she told herself there was no need because she looked amazing. What she was telling herself was true, because in the holidays she had gradually given herself a makeover. She had gone to a muggle hairdresser and gotten the frizz taken out, which left her hair glossy and with perfect curls. She had also taken a change and dyed it black. She felt as if she had made the right decision in doing so because it actually did make her look quite stunning, making her brown eyes glow more against her fair skin. Since the frizz had been taken out, her hair looked longer, flowing gracefully below her bust.

Hermione walked gracefully through the crowd, trying to feel confident and as gorgeous as she looked. She kept her head up and smiled at every good looking boy she saw. There was a blonde haired boy, who seemed vaguely familiar but she couldn't remember where from. She smiled at him and he looked up and smiled back.

Draco had wondered who that girl was who had smiled at him. She had to be a transfer student because there was no way she had been going to Hogwarts. He hadn't seen her anywhere before. Draco felt as if he had to know who it was, to get involved with her. He watched as she walked away, especially the long legs which carried her away. She was wearing muggle clothes as well as Draco. Maybe, Draco thought, he'd recognize her when she got changed into her robes. Hermione, as it turned out, wasn't the only one who had gotten a makeover in the summer. Draco had grown his hair and cut it into a way that made his father disapprove. The shaggy, yet tasteful, layers reached the bottom of his neck and had a fringe which swept over his forehead and flopped lazily over his right eye. Draco knew that it was a good choice cutting his hair like this because he could see all the girls devouring him with their eyes. Or perhaps it was because he had begun to work out. The muggle clothes Draco wore was short sleeved and showed off his impressive biceps.

It was no surprise even Hermione was attracted to him.

However, he still hadn't realized who it was that had smiled at him.

Hermione had gotten changed into her robes and sat in the prefect carriage chatting to Ron. She swished her hair confidently and blushed when she saw that Ron was looking at her lustfully. It had eventually come to the point where the Prefects had to patrol the corridors of the train. As Hermione dawdled down, telling people off when necessary, she bumped into another prefect. It was the boy she had smiled out. Perhaps now was the perfect time to see who it finally was.

Draco looked down at the gorgeous silky mass of hair that had just crashed into his chest. Well it looked like it belonged to the girl who he'd seen earlier on. He looked down. The girl backed away and put her hands on his chest in surprise.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" she squeaked. That voice was familiar.

"It's okay…" Draco murmured. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name?" The girl looked up. It was Hermione Granger.

"Oh great," She murmured. "You." Draco immediately stepped back.

"Watch where you're going, filthy mudblood!" Draco couldn't believe it was Granger he had run into. It was Granger he smiled at, it was Granger he couldn't pull out of his thoughts, and it was Granger he was lusting over. Ergh. Once again, Hermione looked up at him.

"You are a disgusting ferret. I'm guessing there were side effects to transformation Moody did on you in the fourth year!" She growled angrily.

"Excuse me?" Draco snapped back.

"He evidently transfigure you correctly, because there is still ferret lurking around your appearance."

And with that, Hermione turned on her heel and went in the opposite direction.

"Can you believe who that was?" A shrilly voice asked. Draco turned around to see Pansy leaning against the train wall crossing her arms. Her pug face was scrunched up in disgust.

"What," Draco mumbled. "No, I cannot believe that was Granger." He added.

"Can you _believe_ the nerve of that girl? I mean, really. She even got her eyebrows waxed! I was looking in the prefect carriage. She also must have gotten lipo, because she's suddenly gotten skinny! And her hair? Who does she think she's fooling? She looks like a tart!"

Draco wasn't particularly listening to Pansy's rant, because as much as he hated her guts, he wanted to find a way to get closer to Hermione. There was no way he was passing up this fun. He smirked as he thought of the ways he could lead her on and smash her emotions into pieces.

Hermione had felt the need to slap herself. Draco Malfoy! She had smiled at Draco Malfoy… She had crashed into Draco Malfoy! And…put her hands on his chest. The worst feeling of all was she felt nice in his arms. Urgh, no! She couldn't have felt nice in his arms. She could feel hard torso muscle through his robes, however, which was definitely not a bad thing…

No, no, no. Malfoy couldn't be attractive to her. Now that she was somewhat attractive herself, she could get any boy she wanted if she really put her mind into it. Why on earth was she thinking about Malfoy, when she could have someone so much nicer? Like Ron, now that was someone she could really work to get to like her. If only. Hermione strolled through the hallways fantasizing about Ron and what could happen if she'd just work up the courage to reveal her feelings. Or better yet, if he told her that he had feelings for her.

It had eventually come to the time where the train approached the station. Harry, Ron and Hermione got into a carriage. Hermione glanced out of the carriage just before they left and saw Draco getting into his own carriage with all his Slytherin friends. She didn't like to admit it, but he looked amazing with the moonlight shining off his platinum blonde hair the way it was. She hastily looked away, not believing what she had just thought.


	2. A Flashy Afternoon

As Hermione dropped in the last of the ingredients for her potion, it bubbled and went bright red. It was supposed to go bright red, right? She glanced into her book. It was supposed to look bright red; in fact it looked perfectly how it was supposed to. She smiled and looked over into Ron and Harry's cauldrons.  
"How are you going, boys?" Hermione asked.

"How does it look?" Ron squeaked, stirring his potion rapidly which was green, as opposed to red. Harry's was fizzing and orange.

"Do you need any he—" Hermione started to ask but someone cut her off.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary, Miss Granger," a cold voice growled. "Mr Weasley and Potter can do their own work and if they do it wrong, then it is their fault. I won't have you showing off in my classes."

Hermione blushed and Professor Snape walked off. She heard sniggering from across the room. Malfoy and his little Slytherin friends apparently found it amusing that she had just gotten into trouble. Typical. Judging from the blue smoke coming from the cauldron in front of him, Malfoy wasn't doing so crash-hot himself.

Snape walked over to Malfoy's cauldron and pursed his lips.

"Miss Granger," he snapped. Hermione looked up from her book. Snape beckoned her over with a finger.

"Help Mr Malfoy here with his potion," Snape demanded.

"But sir… you just said it'd be showing off and cheating!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape murmured maliciously. "No arguments, Miss Granger." Hermione breathed out angrily and stood next to Malfoy's cauldron, inspecting the potion.

"Did you forget the lizard eyes?" She asked. Malfoy frowned and poured them in.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed. "You were supposed to put it in first! First! You completely wrecked it now!" Malfoy scowled at her.

"Listen mudblood," he whispered. "You fix this up and then we can forget this ever happened, okay?"

"Excuse me, Malfoy. But I was supposed to help, not do the work for you. It's not my fault you're stupid and are incapable of doing the simplest potions! If you just re-do it, I'll guide you through the steps, okay?"

Malfoy put this to thought and nodded. Hermione felt great annoyance towards him, but most of all toward Snape.

By the end of the lesson, Draco had managed to get the potion near perfect with the help of Hermione. Snape looked down into Draco's cauldron and nodded with approval before walking off to examine the other potions. Hermione felt impatient sitting next to Draco and helping him. She had crossed her long legs tantalizingly; Draco had noticed and nearly mucked up his potion for the second time just looking at them. Hermione got easily worked up over this and snapped at him for not concentrating. Hopefully she hadn't realized what Draco had been looking at.

Draco smiled at Hermione when she looked up after they'd finished the potion. Hermione wondered why Draco was smiling and looked behind her to see if there was a Slytherin behind her, but there wasn't. She smiled slightly back at him.

Eventually Snape announced it was time to clean and pack up.

"You two work together," Snape murmured to Hermione and Draco. "If Draco has anymore problems, I will select you to help him, is that clear, Miss Granger?"

Hermione breathed out furiously and nodded.

"Yes, Professor," she growled. Harry and Ron were waiting at the door for her.

"What was that all about?" Harry wanted to know.

"Malfoy is too stupid to do his own potions, so I have to help him," Hermione explained, frowning.

"You should just give Malfoy the wrong directions and make it blow up in his face," Ron said excitedly.

"Uh, Ron, I'd love to, but I don't think that would turn out very well," Hermione mumbled. Potions was the last two periods they had, so the three went up to the dormitory.

"Flaming flamingoes," Hermione murmured once they had gotten up the stairs and to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open and the three walked into the common room which was half-crowded by chatty Gryffindors. The common room was how it always was, with roaring fires. Hermione felt full and warm as she walked to a couch where Harry and Ron had placed themselves.

"I think I might go to bed now," Hermione announced after about an hour of animated conversation, hand movements and laughter. Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"Hermione, it's only 6 o'clock, dinner will be ready soon," Ron said.

"Oh," Hermione squeaked. "I think I might go have a bath then. I'm sorry; my minding wasn't working too well just then…"

"Maybe it's the dye," Harry said, grinning up at Hermione.

"Ha, ha," Hermione said sarcastically.

"No, no," Ron disagreed. "She isn't blonde." He winked at Hermione and she felt herself blushing. Hermione finally left the common room and dawdled to the Prefects bathroom. There wasn't too much time left before dinner, so she decided on the way there she'd just have a quick shower. Hermione thought about Ron whilst she walked to the bathroom. She thought about how handsome he was getting. His eyes lit up when he smiled at her and his hair was growing, framing his face and making him look adorable. He was incredibly tall; Hermione could barely reach half way up his neck on her tippy toes. Despite how lanky he was, there was something about him that made Hermione want just jump into his arms and cuddle him. Then she thought of Malfoy and the way she felt when she crashed into his chest. The heavenly feel of him, the way his warmth radiated off him…

Oh golly. She hadn't thought again, had she? She approached the entrance to the bathroom and murmured "pine fresh" and strode into the bathroom. Grabbing a fluffy towel on the way, she went over to the showers. She sighed, rather tired, and started to undress. When Pansy said Hermione had suddenly gotten skinny, it was only half-true. Hermione had never been more than chubby. She did get slimmer gradually throughout the holidays, yet curvier in the right places. She slowly slipped out of her robes and turned the handle of the shower so it was on.

Draco couldn't believe what had happened earlier on in Potions. He couldn't believe Snape had demanded Granger to help Draco again if he was slipping his grades. Draco being a normally very bright student, rarely ever needed help in classes. Let alone in Potions, where the head of Slytherin was teaching. He approached the entrance of the Prefect bathroom and muttered "pine fresh", with the intentions of having a bath to help him forget about everything, even if he missed dinner. It didn't matter though, because he wasn't that hungry. He walked in and saw a naked girl. Wow, she was beautiful. Perfectly curved and with long black, curly hair. He stared for a moment and she looked up, just when she was about get in. She screamed when she noticed who was staring at her, and Draco turned around suddenly when he realized who he was staring at. No way could Granger be that hot! No freaking way…

"Get OUT!" Shrieked Hermione.  
"Ah crap, I'm leaving! I'm leaving!" Draco yelled, covering his eyes as he walked out as quickly as he could. Had he really walked in on what he thought he walked in on? Had he really seen the suddenly hot, naked Hermione Granger about to step into a shower? Draco pinched himself. Holy crap! He really had. As he walked back to the Slytherin common room, he debated whether he should tell someone or not. He decided not to. Hermione was gorgeous. He didn't want any of his Slytherin buddies making moves on her, knowing that she was as hot as he described her to be.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Hermione murmured, shampooing her hair as quickly as possible to get out of the bathroom. She felt extremely paranoid, but somewhat flattered. Malfoy of all people had just seen her NAKED! It would have been bad enough if it was anyone else, but MALFOY. She shuddered. She then remembered the look on his face as he watched her. The way he stood there, completely mesmerized by the way she looked. Surely she must have been attractive for Malfoy to stare at her that way. Malfoy was known to only go for the most gorgeous girls at Hogwarts. Never would he allow to be seen with an ugly girl. Unless it was Pansy Parkinson. She began to chuckle as the picture of Malfoy's blank face came into her mind, the way his fringe flopped over his eye and the way he flicked it way when she looked at him.

Hermione finished her shower, got dressed and ran to the Great Hall to have dinner. She decided not to tell Harry and Ron about what had happened. Hermione knew they would explode with anger and end up cursing Malfoy. Nothing she wouldn't mind happening, but she didn't feel he really needed it. It was a mistake he had walked in on her, wasn't it?

Draco watched the entrance of the Great Hall to see if Hermione had walked through. When she finally did, his heart jumped. The mistake he had made walking in on her didn't seem so bad, after he had really thought about it. Sure, he had walked in on Hermione Granger, the mudblood. But boy was she good looking now. Draco assumed he was the only one in Hogwarts, besides Hermione herself, to have seen her naked like that. He felt smug about it. Draco had thought of a master plan to get in Hermione's good books. Once he was, he decided, he would make the swipe on her. It was such a pleasure to see her naked, Draco couldn't even imagine how good it'd be to actually touch it.

Hermione looked at the Slytherin table after she had walked through the doors of the Great Hall. She saw Malfoy watching her. He smiled at her. His smile was so handsome. Hermione gave herself a mental slap. No! It was not handsome. It was malicious and hideous. She knew what Malfoy must have been thinking about when he smiled. She blushed, gave him a dirty look and looked away. All night at dinner, all she could think about was how embarrassing it was to know that Malfoy knew what she looked like naked.


	3. Bitter Sweet

As soon as she got the chance, which was after the dinner that night, Hermione had approached Malfoy. Malfoy had looked at her and Hermione could feel him practically undressing her with his eyes. The way he looked at her made her feel violated, but she chose to ignore the feeling. Malfoy didn't realize what he was doing, didn't realize how much he was lusting over her, but Hermione definitely did. Her lip had curled and she demanded he not tell anybody. Malfoy winked at her and assured her that he wouldn't. Hermione didn't trust him of course and had murmured a spell inaudibly before she spoke to Malfoy so if he had the urge to tell someone about his sightings, he'd immediately stop. Feeling successful and somewhat exposed despite being fully dressed, Hermione turned on her heel and left. Malfoy was left staring at her walk off.

Malfoy was still lousy at making a decent potion, so Hermione always had to help him. She didn't even bother going to sit at Ron and Harry's table, knowing that she'd just have to move next to Malfoy. As soon as Hermione got to the classroom, she exchanged a glance with Ron which screamed, "Help me!" Ron had given her a sympathetic smile.  
"Good luck," he mouthed. Hermione managed a smile. In return, Ron gave her a toothy grin which made Hermione's heart skip a beat. She sighed and feeling rather smitten, she took her seat next to Malfoy. Malfoy looked at her funnily as if to ask why she was looking the way she was looking, but decided not to ask in words. Hermione naturally ignored him. Malfoy only spoke to her when he needed help, and Hermione only talked to him when she was helping him. This meant that they exchanged blunt sentences quite often, but left the conversations at that.

Their dislike towards each other wasn't the only thing causing this uncomfortable silence. It was the fact that every time Malfoy looked at Hermione he pictured her naked. And every time Hermione looked at Malfoy, she pictured his face looking at her the way he had when he saw her. It was terribly awkward and they found ignoring each other even more so than before quite effective.

Draco frowned. Every time he looked at Granger she was either staring at Ron or the clock. Ever since seeing Granger the way he had, he wanted to see more. Draco kept plotting what he thought were perfect plans, but they kept blowing up in his face. He had tried to walk into the bathroom after Granger did, but unfortunately she had been paranoid ever since and got changed in a place where no one could see her. He also wondered if he should work up enough confidence to have a proper conversation with Granger. Draco decided not to. Draco had no idea what was coming over him, but he just couldn't seem to get the image of Granger out of his head. He had forgotten about the other girls he wanted to corrupt… He wanted a challenge. Something that was extremely hard to get, something that was incredibly rewarding in the end if he managed to catch her…

If... It was a very big if. It seemed as if Granger didn't want him. If she didn't, then so be it. Draco would just have to make her want him.

On Sunday morning, Draco sat at the Slytherin table with his buddies eating breakfast. He was casual, happy and having a good laugh with his friends. The mail owls started to fly in and one dropped in front of Draco. His smile dimmed as he looked down. Immediately he opened it and his smile got completely wiped off his face. He excused himself from the table, leaving his breakfast half eaten, and sprinted to the Slytherin common room, where he knew he'd be alone.

"Ron, no!" Giggled Hermione, as Ron tickled her as she attempted take bites of her egg. The more he tickled her the more she moved around trying to avoid it. She swayed back and forwards and around in a circle. As she bowed her head, her long black hair covered more of her torso and covered her face. Finally, Ron stopped and she stopped exactly then. Her face was centimetres away from Ron's. Slowly, he took his hand and pulled it away gently. Hermione's hair was so soft, Ron couldn't help but to leave his hand on her head. There was a moment where they couldn't hear other people talking and laughing, a moment where they were the only ones in the Great Hall.

"Uh," Ron murmured, breaking his gaze with Hermione by looking down. "I'll let you get back to eating…" Hermione blushed and turned back to her scrambled eggs and bacon. Ron blushed as he chewed on his toast.

"Hey you guys!" Harry said, taking a seat next to Hermione. He must have slept in again. "Are you hot? You're both red."

Could this of really been happening? Of course it could. The Dark Lord was back and strong again. Draco of all people should have known that. What he hadn't realized, however, was that the war was going to come so soon. Surely they needed a little longer than a couple of months to plan things through. What Draco also didn't realize was just how demanding this would be on him. He was already doing horribly in Potions; he didn't need to fall in other subjects because he was too busy doing things he shouldn't have been doing instead of homework. Draco took a deep breath and started to reply to his father.

As Hermione walked through the corridor, she noticed someone sitting against the wall, with their legs folded up and their head against his knees. It was a boy, right? She walked a little slower and further and confirmed it was a boy. The boy was taking deep breaths and Hermione swore she heard a sniffle. The boy lifted his head and looked up. His face looked heavenly; his hair looked like silver silk. Hermione frowned and realized who it was. What was Malfoy doing? He was supposed to be a happy, yet malicious, boy. And yet here he was…having a mini breakdown without the tears? Hermione mentally pinched herself; she stood corrected, because a tear rolled down Malfoy's face. Hermione completely froze… she hated Malfoy. Why was she standing there, feeling somewhat sympathetic for him? Surely he had never stopped and thought things over twice when he had made her feel like crap. Why wasn't she enjoying this sight? Hermione turned on her heel and went in the opposite direction to the Gryffindor common room.

Draco took his head up from his knees. Had someone just been standing there? He swore he could have felt someone's presence. Heck, who the fuck cared? He didn't anymore. Why should he? Draco wondered why he was even bothering. Bothering with his friends, bothering with schoolwork, bothering with life itself. This whole thing with bloody Voldemort. Why the hell did his father have to be involved? Fuck, why did he have to drag Draco into it? Now, Draco had to be a little spy. Heck, he had to do some crazy shit he didn't want to. And why? Because his father said so. Because the Dark Lord said so. To hell with his father! To hell with the Dark Lord. This was wrecking everything! His plans with the girls, his social life, his schoolwork. His father was already on his back for flunking Potions. Hey, maybe the lack of good marks would make his foolish father realize the effect it was really having. But then again, his father would probably say, "Draco, you don't need that much of an education when the Dark Lord takes over. You're an intelligent boy; you will be able to work things out". Draco hated it. Actually, what with the way things were going, Draco was starting to hate a lot more than just the situation he was in.


	4. Huh Whattt

It had been a month since the whole bathroom and crying in corridor incident. During that time, Hermione noticed Malfoy becoming more restless and more careless. He didn't care about anything at all anymore really. She watched him carelessly drop the wrong ingredients into the potions their class was making. Unfortunately, Snape had made her fix up all the mistakes Malfoy had made which really tested her patience and intelligence. Hermione also watched Malfoy walking down the corridor pushing first years, well not just first years… any year below him small enough, into walls. She watched as Crabbe and Goyle just chuckled as Malfoy did so. Having seen this, Hermione rushed up to Malfoy and grabbed the front of his robes. "You're a prefect, Malfoy! How dare you do that to younger students! You're supposed to be setting a good example!" Malfoy, however, just shrugged her off, laughed maliciously and walked off. Hermione was left standing there dumbstruck. She knew Malfoy was an arsehole. But she didn't know he was that much of an arsehole…

Draco hated it when Granger gave him those pitiful looks. What was up with that? Really, couldn't she keep it to herself? Draco looked at the clock. Ten minutes of this torture to go and then classes would end for the day. Although he didn't show it, Draco was happy. Well, as happy as you could be, anyway. Under his circumstances, Draco never seemed to be happy anymore. Angry, and at times victorious, sure. But never happy. The amount his father went on about it, one could assume that Voldemort's new reign of terror would be doing good on Draco. But it only made him feel like shit all the time. All the time, he would receive owls from his father asking him to find things out or do things. Draco did these things, but gave up on his studies. If his father questioned or got mad about it, Draco knew he was to say one thing: It's your fault.

Class was over and Hermione packed up as quickly as possible to avoid Malfoy and skipped to Ron.  
"Hello, you" Ron said, grinning, looking down at Hermione. "Wanna, uh, hang before dinner?" Hermione laughed.

"We always hang out before dinner," she giggled.

"I know. Uh good. Because… I don't know…" Ron blushed.  
"You fool," Hermione laughed, playfully hitting him on the arm.

Ron and Hermione had gotten closer during the month that had gone by. Hermione had had cravings to get closer to him. She, however, ignored them.

"Well, its Friday, so I think we should do something fun," Ron said. Hermione smiled and glanced up at him.

"Like what?" She asked.

Ron stopped. Hermione stopped too and took two steps back. Ron leant down to whisper in Hermione's ear. He carefully brushed away the loose bits of wavy black hair that was covering her ear. "I got some fire whiskey. Care to join me in the Astronomy Tower for a few drinks?" Hermione blushed. Did he really just ask that?

"Okay," Hermione murmured. "What time?"

Draco paced up and down the Slytherin dormitory with the latest letter from his father. His father told him that they were planning something big to distract Dumbledore and a majority of the teachers away from Hogwarts. He said it'd be in a few weeks time. Draco sighed. It meant that school would have to be shut down. Draco sat on the end of his bed, putting his head in his hands. He hadn't gotten any action in weeks as well. No wonder he couldn't think clearly. He took stood up and looked in the mirror. He fixed up his hair so it was placed perfectly and neatened up his uniform. He set off to the common room to find a girl. As soon as he got there, Parkinson was all over him.

"Hi, Draco," she giggled. Draco looked down at Pansy. She got rid of her robes and was wearing her awfully short skirt and blouse. Her hair was tied back and Draco thought she looked uglier than ever.

"Parkinson," he spat. "You look like a feral dog. Get off my back already." Draco walked off, flicking his hand away as he did so. Pansy started to sob. Draco looked around, trying to find someone vaguely attractive. He spotted two girls sitting by the fire, laughing and talking. He walked over to them. One had bleached blonde straight hair and the other had curly black hair. From the side she looked like Hermione, only uglier, Draco thought.

"Hey ladies," he smirked, sitting down. "What's going on?"

It was 9 o'clock and Hermione sat waiting for Ron to go to the Astronomy tower. At one minute past 9, Ron came up carrying a bottle and two glasses.

"Hello," he said grinning. "Didn't keep you waiting, did I?" he asked.

"No," Hermione said smiling. "You didn't. I just thought I might come up a bit earlier to watch the stars. They're so pretty tonight, don't you think?" Ron sat down on the blanket Hermione put down.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "They are. But you make them look so dull." Hermione blushed. She had liked Ron for so long; maybe something would happen tonight…

Ron poured two glasses of fire whiskey and passed Hermione a glass. Ron held his own glass up and made a toast. Hermione put hers up too. "To uhh…us." Hermione and Ron gently banged the glasses together and skulled the whiskey down.

Draco had his hands on Amelia's hips. Or was it Lisa? He couldn't care less. She has nice enough boobs, I guess, Draco thought as he looked up at her. It was the one with black, curly hair. It was only down to her shoulders though. She moaned Draco's name over and over. Normally, that would have gotten Draco so into it, but he was just enjoying what she was giving him physically.

"Oh, Draaco, you're sooo good," she continued to moan. Draco closed his eyes and began to pretend it was Hermione on top of him and not some random Slytherin girl he picked up in the common room. The more he thought about it, the quicker he came.

Amelia, or was it Lisa? Fell back next to him. She put her arm onto him and nuzzled his chest with her face.

"Draco, that was so good. Oh, you're so hot…" She murmured, feeling around Draco's six pack. Draco quickly came to his senses after that. What was he doing sleeping with some slag like this one? He got up and put his clothes on.

"Where are you going, Draco?" the girl asked, sitting up and pulling the cover over her body. "You can't just leave me here! This is the boy's dormitory!"

"Then get out," Draco growled. Her face dropped. "You were good, okay? You're hot, whatever. But the fun has ended, so get out, okay?" The girl looked as if she was using her everything not to burst into tears. She got out of bed, put on her clothes and ran out.

What was Draco up to? He only wanted one girl.

By now, Hermione and Ron were fair drunk.

"You know what?" Ron slurred. "I think you are really pretty." He put his arm around Hermione and she buried her face in robes.

"I think you're very handsome," Hermione murmured. "I've liked you for a long time." Ron pulled Hermione's head up. Hermione managed to sit in between Ron's legs. She tilted her head up and Ron tilted his head down. The last thing Hermione remember was having her face so close to Ron's, she had a perfect close up view to his nose and top lip. Then, in a very soft movement, they kissed. It was tender and sweet. The more they kissed, the more passionate it got.

The next thing she knew, Hermione was underneath Ron. A few minutes later, she was on top of him.

This, Hermione thought to herself, is pure heaven.

She had wanted this for so long and it was finally happened. She ignored the fact they were wasted and smiled as she kissed Ron. She prayed that it would last.

"Okay, let me get this straight, you did what with my brother?" Ginny asked, smiling. It was either smiling or trying to restrain herself from bursting out laughing. Hermione tried to decide.

"Well, Ginny, do you want me to go into the details again?" Hermione asked with a chuckle. Ginny put her hands over her ears.

"No! No! _No!_" She exclaimed. "It's my brother! Ew!" Both Ginny and Hermione cracked up laughing. Ginny sat down on Hermione's bed, hugging a pillow.

"Please tell me all you did was kiss?" Ginny said with a small amount of disgust in her voice.

"Of course!" Hermione said. "What do you take me for? Some sort of skank?"

Ginny smiled guiltily. Hermione gaped at her best friend, then hit her over the head with a pillow.

Draco paced up and down the dorm. It was early Saturday morning and everyone was still asleep. He pulled on some jeans and a shirt and made his way to the Great Hall. Most people were going to Hogsmeade but Draco decided not to bother today. He had other things to think about. An invasion to help plan, a mudblood who didn't deserve to even be in his most hateful thoughts…

Draco bumped into two girls. Was it just him, or did his heart skip a beat? He gulped as he looked down at the curly black haired girl brushed herself off as if she had just walked into a dusty cloth. Once smiling and giggling with the red haired girl next to her, she death stared Draco.

"Watch where you're going, Malfoy," she spat as she walked off.

The other girl, Weasley's sister… Ginny. That was it, Ginny. She shot Draco a dirty look also and sped off with Granger. Draco sighed as he walked on.

What the hell was he doing with himself?


End file.
